


Cherry Pie

by coffeeandcas



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Loves Pie, Diners, Flirting, Fluff, Food, M/M, Pie, Waiter Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: Castiel is exhausted after a long day at work, and now he's locked out. Infuriated, he heads to a nearby diner, one he's never ventured into before, in search of coffee. Turns out, the owner is pretty handsome...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt: Waiter!Dean: Would you like anything from the menu sir?  
> Customer!Cas: Are you in it?
> 
> Flirty fluff ahead!

"Would you like anything from the menu, sir?"

Cas starts as a menu is thrust in front of his face, tearing his attention away from the pile of papers in front of him, and he glances up into the most dazzling green eyes he thinks he's ever seen. He was about to say ‘no, just coffee’ but the words die in his throat at the sight of his waiter. Well, shit. If he isn't the most devastatingly handsome man on the face of the planet. Sandy, dark blonde hair, lean muscles visible under a tight t-shirt and the hunt of a tattoo on his pec peeking out from the v-neck, narrow waist which is hugged by the ties of a charcoal apron, incredible forearms and defined hands, which are currently holding out a laminated sheet of card to Castiel. The waiter smiles, and Cas wonders idly, dreamily, if this is what they mean by love at first sight. Because dammit to hell, this guy looks designed and created to break Castiel’s heart. 

“I'm not sure yet…” Cas struggles to form words properly. This guy is unbelievable. How is it legal for anyone to be so handsome? “Are you in it?”

Wait, what did he just say?

“I'm sorry?” The waiter looks taken aback, a mixture of shock and amusement creasing his gorgeous face, and Castiel fights the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall. Shit. He's an idiot. Too much coffee, not enough sleep, and his brain decides to go haywire as soon as a cute guy steps into his vicinity. Isn't that just typical. 

“No-no, I'm sorry…” Cas hastens to redeem himself. “I'm very tired. I meant, it depends what's in it. Can I have a look and…let you know?” Cas rubs the back of his neck self-consciously, finally tearing his gaze from the beautiful green eyes to stare down at the laminated menu in his hands - the thing looks to be in another language, his sleep-deprived and humiliation-fuelled brain can't understand a word of it. He gives up, and looks back up to the most aesthetically perfect person on the planet for help. 

The waiter smiles, grins in fact, and Cas can't help but notice the smattering of freckles across his nose and the way his eyes crinkle at the corners. His name tag reads ‘Dean’ and Cas thinks he looks like a Dean. Fun, sexy, smart, just a bit cheeky. 

“Want recommendations?” Dean seems to magic a coffee pot from nowhere and refills Cas’ mug. “You look like you've had a long day.”

“Yeah, kind of.” Cas has had a long day. He's had back-to-back meetings, a face-off with a disgruntled ex-client, and now he's sitting in this diner for one reason only: he's locked himself out of his apartment and the only person with a spare key lives four hours away. His brother Gabriel is on his way, but with Gabe’s penchant for getting distracted by everything that moves it could mean Castiel is stuck here all night. All he wants is a warm shower and the comfort of his bed. All he wanted, he amends with a thrill of excitement as Dean meets his eyes and grins at him again. Suddenly being stuck here doesn't seem quite so unappealing…

“OK. I don't know what you're in the mood for…” You, Cas thinks absently. You'll do nicely. “But the bacon cheeseburgers are really good, so is the PB&J milkshake. I know, it sounds weird but trust me. It's so good. Then for dessert, the cherry pie is…” Dean closes his eyes in rapture and places a hand on his chest. “Out of this world. Seriously. You have to try it.”

“Sure,” Cas is momentarily distracted by the gesture Dean has made, and can't stop his exhausted brain from picturing Dean closing his eyes and sighing in rapture at something entirely different. “That all sounds great.” He hands the menu back with a smile. 

“Really?” Dean’s eyes light up. “Dude, you're going to be in heaven, I promise. The food in here is so good.” He moves to turn away then, after a second’s hesitation says: “How come I haven't seen you in here before? You just passing through?”

“No, I, uh,” Cas simply cannot come out with the truth. That he lives across the street but has always avoided the diner because it didn't look to live up to his tastes which include fine wine and five-star dining experiences. That he's only stumbled in here because he's locked out of his damn house and is too tired to go anywhere else and figured that the coffee probably wouldn't poison him. He can't say that. His social skills aren't so devastatingly awful that he doesn't realise how offensive that would be. “I live around here. I just work a lot. I don't get out to eat that often.”

“I see.” Dean watches him with a small smirk twisting his lips. The door jangles and that's his cue to go and attend to other folks, much to Castiel’s irritation. “Well, I hope you find more free time. It's not often we get cute guys coming in here.” Then with a wink, a fucking wink, he meanders away and Cas is left staring at the sway of his hips and the slight bow-leggedness to his gait and wondering why the hell he has never come in here before. And back up a second, Dean thinks he's cute? Well, he will definitely be coming in here more often, that's for certain. Judging by the name of the diner, he guesses this Dean must be the owner. 

He sends a quick text to his brother, telling him he's found somewhere to get dinner so no rush, then thinks he should probably tackle some more work, despite his exhaustion and the fact that it's well after 9pm. He tries to focus back on the paperwork in front of him, but in no time at all his food has arrived and Dean is grinning down at him once more with those dazzling emerald eyes. 

“Here ya go. Enjoy!”

Cas shifts a few of his possessions around until he's comfortable enough to tuck in. His trench coat and jacket are folded neatly next to him, files of paperwork organised and put back into his briefcase, and his phone sits silently on the table next to his perspiring glass of PB&J shake, which he takes a tentative sip of. Damn, that is good. Weird, definitely, but good. He doesn't even really like peanut butter, so it's saying something. The burger looks incredible as well, all melted cheese and greasy goodness, and although Cas normally wouldn't touch something so unhealthy with a barge pole the ache in his stomach overrides everything and he tucks in greedily. Dean is right: heaven. As he eats, he takes in the decor. Jukebox in the corner playing old rock and roll tracks, framed vinyls on the walls, and sketches of Chevy Impala’s line the wall behind the bar. The bar which is well-stocked with admittedly pretty good alcohol. Cas feels a twinge of contrition; he probably judged this place too harshly. It's comfortable, cosy, and definitely a place to relax. 

He polishes off the burger in no time, savouring his milkshake and trying to remember the last time he had food this good. It's not fine dining by any means, but it's so good. Hearty, comfort food and Cas is a little disappointed to have finished his burger so soon. Before he can look around for his waiter, Dean wanders over to him with an apprehensive smile. 

“Any good?”

“Hell yes.” Cas grins at him and Dean visibly relaxes. “Amazing. My compliments to your chef.” 

“I'll certainly pass those on. Sammy does have some great skills when it comes to flipping burgers,” Dean winks again and saunters off with the empty plate in his hand. Moments later, he's back with a huge slice of delicious-looking cherry pie which smells incredible, and Cas’ mouth waters. Dean watches him with a smirk, tells him to enjoy, and heads back to his other tables. Cas again watches him go, feeling more and more attracted to the guy as every interaction passes. Dean is exactly Castiel’s type, but it's been a while since he dated so his skills are a little rusty. He hopes he isn't imagining that Dean might like him too; or perhaps he's this flirty with all his patrons?

“So?” Dean materialises above him after a time with another dazzling smile, displaying straight, perfect white teeth. “What did you think?”

“Amazing.” Cas leans back in his chair, eyeing his empty plate with regret. “I could eat all of that again, and more.”

“Yeah?” Dean is all crinkly eyes and happy smiles. “Good, I'm always glad when my recommendations are well-received. Keeps the staff happy, too. Can I get anything else for you?”

And Cas may be a tad socially inept, but he doesn't miss the subtle nuance of flirtation in Dean’s tone. Their eyes meet and a brief burst of electricity crackles between them. 

“Just the, um, bill. I think. For now.”

Dean’s eyebrow quirks but his smile doesn't fade. “Coming right up.” 

He sweeps the empty plate and glass from the table and vanishes, and Cas hopes he didn't take his words as a rejection. Dean is definitely someone he wants to get to know better. But not tonight. 

Cas sits back and massages his temples, feeling relief flood through him at the gesture. As lovely as it is to sit here and talk to Dean, his head is minutes away from hitting the table and it would be great if Gabriel showed up around now. As if on cue, his phone bleeps and he glances out of the window to see his brother’s sleek black Audi idling on the pavement outside his apartment building. He waves, sends a quick reply to the ‘I'm here, where the fuck are you?’ text message and gathers his things. The next thing he knows, Dean is back and shoving a folded piece of paper under his nose. Cas goes to open it, simultaneously reaching for his wallet, but Dean’s hand covers his and he freezes, skin tingling warmly from the sensation of the other man’s touch. 

“Thanks for stopping by. You should really come back again soon; the pecan pie is almost as good as the cherry.” Dean’s eyes are dark and his smile sweet, but with a sinful promise. Cas swallows, tries to calm his heart rate and feels Dean rub circles onto the back of his hand and his smile is absolutely, definitely flirtatious. “Check the bill is OK and if it is…well, you know where to find me.”

He retreats back towards the bar and vanishes and Cas, a little mystified by his words, opens the folded sheet and reads. 

_‘Hot guy like you? I just couldn’t decide how much to charge. Call me and we can…discuss. Dean W.’_

His phone number follows and Cas huffs out a laugh at how brazen the note is. When he looks up to question Dean, the other man is nowhere to be seen in the slowly emptying diner, leaving Cas with the only option to gather his things and go out to see Gabriel. He folds the note in his pocket, a shy smile playing at his lips. 

He gets the feeling, as he pushes his way through the door and out into the street, that he might be spending a lot more of his time sampling the food at Dean’s Place over the next few weeks…

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: <http://coffeeandcas.tumblr.com>. Got a fluffy/angsty Destiel prompt? Send it to me and I'll do my best to fill it!


End file.
